Dying in a Dream 2
by Lovely Bubbles 45
Summary: Hinata and the gang finally beat Imca and now they have bigger problems to solve. Sally is starting to have feelings for Kiba and he likes her back but the problem is she has a fear of boys ever since she watched the show What Would You Do?Hinata loves Naruto but The gang have to deal with the Man in black the used to work with Imca. Lemon Naruhina and Kally.


Dying in A Dream 2

1 month later

Kiba's POv

" How is she Doc?" I asked staring down at Sally in the hospital

The Doctor looked at me sadly

" She didn't wake up at all" He said

I lowered my head , I want to Kill Imca for what she did. How could she hurt Sally like that?!

" MM" Sally said

I quickly looked up to see Sally opening her eyes. I smiled as I pulled out the white flowers I had for her.

" Kiba?" She asked weakly

" Yeah I'm glad your awake" I smiled

" Here I bought you these" I said putting them in a vase.

" Thank you" She said trying to sit up

" You mustn't do that! you lost a lot of blood and your brain hasn't healed for the damage yet" The doctor said quickly

" I thought you said you healed her?" I asked

" I thought I told you not to bring your dog to a hospital" He spat back

"What's wrong with Akamaru? He isn't a dog you jerk" I barked back

" If he isn't a dog then what- wait Sally you shouldn't get up your still healing" The doctor said

" I'm fine I want to leave" She said

Damn she looked cute as she change from her gown to blue jeans and a black shirt that said Riot.

" Doctor can I talk to her alone" I said

" Uh well um" He answered

" Sorry let me restate that Get the Fuck out!" I said as the doctor looked at me and Sally then sighed

"FINE!" He answered leaving us alone once the door closed I turned to Sally who was blushing like crazy. I sat down next to her,

" Sally maybe you should listen to the doctor you need to rest" I said

Sally didn't look at me she just simply got up I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her onto me as we both fell on the bed.

" K-Kiba!" She said as her face turned a cherry red. I leaned upward breathing on her face as she looked at me . My lips were only inches away from hers and Sally looked at me with her pretty Hazel eyes.

" Sally" I said before I could get the next sentence out she quickly jerked off of me and ran out of the room.

Sally's POV

I breathed heavy as I ran away from Kiba and Akamaru and man they are fast people I felt dizzy from all this movement if it wasn't for Kiba who caught me last minute I'm pretty sure I would of fainted.

Kiba picked me up bridal style and looked at me

" Why did you run away" He asked

" Please put me down" I answered weakly as my heart started to pound Kiba didn't listen he simply walked me all away to The Hideout.

We walked into the elevator I looked at Kiba his tall, buff and nicely done body to his dark brown eyes.

He caught me looking at him, I quickly looked away as I waited for us the get out of the elevator. Once we were out Kiba put me down.

" Um..." I said staring at my feet

" What?" He asked

" Thank you " I whispered as I walked over to TenTen's room

I knocked on the door, " Yes" She answered

" It's me Sally" I said

The door swung open and TenTen hugged me

" Oh Sally you came here early how are you feeling?" She asked

" My ... I mean I needed to tell you something" I said

" Sure come in let's talk" She smiled as I walked in taking a seat on he bean bag

" So what do you want to talk about?" She asked closing the door

" I think I like Kiba but I'm scared of boys so I never really like a guy before" I whispered quietly

" Wow you too first it was Hinata to tell me this now you" She said face palming.

" Uh Hinata likes Kibaa too?" I asked

" No she likes Naruto and she is scared of rejection something different from your story" TenTen said

" Oh if she liked Kiba I'm pretty sure she will win she knows Kiba more than me and she has a very big chest! Boys always go for the boobies" I said

" Oh please Sally I see Kiba always drooling over for you and You have a big set of racks too" She sighed

" No I do not!" I complained

" Whatever the point is it don't matter because the boy is all about the butt and legs" She smirked

" Uh what's so good about the butt?" I asked

Tenten rolled her eyes

" Sally the butt is what boys want something to grab when they are having sex with you, something tight to put their you know what into you. The butt is what boys go for the most something to bounce when you ride them. " She said

" So Kiba isn't into the chest area?" I asked

" Don't get me wrong he is it's just he seems to be the type into legs and butts not the chest, but the again he was staring at your legs, butt and chest so your fine" She said

" Oh" I sighed

" But just tell him that you like him" She said

" I can't I'm scared of boys" I said

" What as lame ass excuse when was this?, you seem fine when Naruto and Kiba talks to you " Tenten said

" I know it's just after I witness the fight I got scared and I was watching some show on Tv (What would you do?) and I saw boyfriends physically hurt their girlfriends" I complained

" What makes you think Kiba will hurt you he will never hit a girl that he cares about" Tenten said

" I'm being honest Kiba may act like a little pervert like Naruto but Kiba acts like a kid and he is the most sweetest guy I ever met" Tenten said

I looked at the ground

" My heart hurts,, and my head" I said quietly

TenTen smiled

" You see you do like Kiba" She said

I blushed as I got up and wobbled over to the door

" Sally are you okay" Tenten asked

" Yeah I'm fine" I said

The door opened before I could open it. I walked into Kiba's chest

I backed away quickly

" Kiba!" I said surprised

" Were you eavesdropping on us?" TenTen asked

Kiba's faced turned red

' No I was Not I just wanted to make sure Sally was okay" He said I stared at him

TenTen was right Kiba is a kind person

I gave Kiba a hug startling him

" Uh Sally" He said

" Thank you" I said

I have to admit maybe I can get over my fear of boys with Hep along the way.

**OOOHHH Kiba likes Sally, Will Hinata and Naruto become a couple? Will Sally get over her fears and face the fact that she is crushing on Kiba. Will Imca come back for revenge? Will Imca be working for someone? Will Tenten find a man? **


End file.
